Darkening Skies
by AnimeObsessed326
Summary: I am cursed, lower then the low,"dirty"as my tormentors put it. But my beaten and defiled body must be tormented even more even if all I want is death. My new master is known to be cruel and even kill those that defy him, but I can do nothing, not even run or commit suicide because I am shackled to my master because I am his slave and mostly because I am lower then the low. Slavery
1. Wishing for Death

A/N: Here is my new story. Hope you enjoy!

 **Note: To check on progress with my stories, please go to my profile and you will see my post how far I am along on upcoming chapters!**

 _Important: The disclaimer is in my profile. I do not want to be writing it for every chapter. So please don't PM me about not having a disclaimer. I do. Just not here._

This is a revised chapter since 10/19/2016.

Chapter 1 Wishing for Death

The dripping of water could be heard in the large room and the smell of unwashed bodies permeated the air. The sound of the guard's boots hitting the ground echoed as they walked up and down the rows of the cage souls.

I laid across the dirty cold stone floor that was digging into my face, everything hurt. The guards had been pissed last night.

Apparently there pay had been cut because the slave traders weren't making as much. Lately there had been a lot of opposition to the cruelty of the slave trade and it probably was because most of the slaves were so broken from the abuse of previous owners and the torments from the slavers themselves that caused no one wanted such broken creatures, not that they weren't as broken in previous years, but it's probably because of the rise to end slavery. On top of that there had been a fall in births from women slaves. The reason for that was beyond obvious. Some of the women were so gone that they didn't even know that they were pregnant, but most of the time they weren't strong enough carry the pregnancy through or there were complications in the birth because of the bad medical attention. Just in general there were very few female slaves.

Since there were less female slaves the guards needed something or someone to take their stress out on as they put it, but most likely it was because the slavers were telling them to leave there precious females alone.

It had hurt so much, no matter how many times they did it, it hurt, though this time it had been over two months since they had taken me. They didn't do really at all to the others. It was because I was pretty, beautiful, these terrible words that they spoke to me. No I was ugly and dirty, but not to them. It would go on all night. Not just THAT, but they liked to beat me to, got some kind of sick pleasure in hearing me scream.

I gripped my head trying to squeeze of the horrifying memories of just a few measly hours ago, but I couldn't. I just couldn't get them to leave me head. I couldn't stop the flashes of torment over and over in my head like torture.

 _Flash back_

 _"_ _You like that don't you?" said the tall fat guard._

 _He kicked my again in the stomach. I could hear the crack of ribs and hot agony that laced through me. I couldn't keep my cry of pain from escaping. They loved my screams._

 _The other guards circle around and kick and hit me over and over till one took out a knife, the sharp metal catching the light the leaked under the doors of the secluded room._

 _He grabbed me by the hair lifting me up, fear shooting up my spine. It didn't matter if they killed me. The slavers wouldn't care. I was used, dirty._

 _He took the metal to my shirt. I could feel the coldness touch my collar. He dragged down the knife and the others helped to rip away the old worn shirt._

 _They turned my around and chain me to the wall. I know what was coming and I couldn't do a thing._

 _I pushed my head against the wall and waited for the first strike and as I thought it, the whip hit my scarred back with more furry then the norm._

 _I felt is slice through my delicate flesh, tarring destroying what might have been left of untouched skin._

 _I sreamed and sobbed. It hurt so much._

 _They struck my again and again. Each guard taking a turn at it, as each strike hit my unprotected back. They tormented me over and over._

 _"_ _You like the pain. You little wore." Said one_

 _"_ _Look at you, so beautiful while you wither away. I could fuck you right now."_

 _"_ _Such a little slut. Look you are getting hard, just from my touched." One hissed in my ear as he played with my most private parts._

Present

This was hurt most of all; my body's reaction to stimulation. I was so ashamed that I got off on this, them playing with me. I tried to tell myself that that was how the human body reacted to stimulation that there was nothing that I could do, even if I didn't want it.

They would then rape me. Each one had their go. The first person would always make it as painful as possible. They made sure that I bled and the erection from their previous playing would immediately disappear.

I guess that is one thing that I can be relived about. I didn't get off on pain.

But then after that they would make sure that I came. Sometimes multiply times and at the end when the last one had their turn they would make it as painful as possible, worse than first round. They also took turns taking my mouth as last guard finished.

It hurt to move. Taking a breath hurt even more, my broken ribs screaming in agony with every breath.

I heard the door at the back of the large slave filled room open. The bustle of feet hitting the cold ground, the clank of bowels hitting the ground before each cage sounded through the room. You could hear the rush of the slaves scrambling to the front of their cages for the food.

They rarely feed us. The only gave us enough so that we lived for the next auction. That was all. I could hear the sound of a bowel being set in front of my cage.

I didn't even matter. I couldn't even move and I doubted that I could even hold down the garbage that they feed us. It would just cause my unnecessary pain if I throw up with my ribs as they are. I'm not even hungry even though they haven't fed us for days. I guess that should scare me, but it doesn't. Maybe that means the end is finally coming.

I hear whispers in front of my cage and I realize that the women that came to feed us were gathering around my cage.

I could hear their faint whispers over the clatter of the hungry slaves.

"He didn't go for his food like the others do," whispered one.

"Is he even alive?"

"I heard his screams last night," one said

"Poor soul," said another

"Look at his body, it's so beaten, I'm surprised that he's alive."

"If he doesn't eat, they'll kill him."

"It would be mercy," said a new voice.

"Dear God," one whispered "may you destroy this retched industry."

"Quiet if they hear us they'll kill us," someone whispered.

"Let's go before they notice."

"Rest his poor soul," another whispered and the others whispered similar things and walked away into the darkness of the room.

I don't want their pity. But they are right if don't eat they'll kill me. I guess that's for the better. Maybe this torment can finally be over, that I can at long last be in peace.

Hmmmmm. I laid across the hard floor as the ladies came and took away my uneaten food and hour later.

A buzz filled my ears and the surroundings started to dissipate and the darkness closed in and finally hopefully for the last time.

The first thing that my mind realized when I became conscious again was being dragged by a large guard that I hadn't seen in a while. He wasn't someone that liked to torment the slaves like the other guards that frequently had their way with me did, which was a relief for me. He wasn't nice per say but he was better than the others.

I wanted to ask where we were going, but I could only guess. Anyone that was being dragged down this hall meant scarring punishment or was going to be put down and I could only guess that the last one was going to be my fate. They always sent him for the ones that were going to be put down or punished. It made sense because he never did anything hurtful or inflicted anything on the slaves, but he was also the man that sent the slaves to their doom. So in a way he was the man that sent you to your end.

I could feel the stone floor scrapping against my already cut up legs as he dragged me by the scuff. My whole body hurt. Especially lower down. I could feel dried stuff crusted on my inner thighs and new stuff slowly trickily out of my abused body. I knew what it was leaking out of me. It was blood. It couldn't have been cum because it would long left my body and dried up by now, which meant that it had to be blood. They really must really torn me this time.

We turned a corner and the large gruff guard opened a door. I had to squint because the light was blinding. I realized that I was being taken outside.

My eyes opened wide as looked at the green world around me that I had only seen a few times. The guard continued to drag me along a dirt path that led out of the slave compound and out into the surrounding forest.

I could feel the dirty getting into my bloodied skin. The sound of birds calling to each other ringing through my ears.

As we walked or what I should say is as he walked and I was dragged along, we came to the fence that ran around the compound. At the fence was a guard and beyond was a slave loading truck.

Fear shot through me. Were they not going to kill me? Had all the others that had been dragged down this hall and not returned been put in that truck? Had even the ladies that cooked the slaves meals not known this? Had everyone just assumed that they were killing the broken slaves?

OH my god. I how could have been so stupid. What were they going to do with me?

The guard posted at the gate opened the gate and let us out. The large guard dragged me to the truck and lifted opening the door and the shoved me into the truck.

Pain flared through my beat up body as I landed on something soft and warm instead of cold hard metal that I had expected. When I looked up I realized that the truck was filled with slaves, no broken slaves, and I had landed on one.

I hear some sound like a slamming door at the front of the truck and the crunching of boots as someone walked up to the back of the truck. Just as I turned to face the opening a small slinky man came into view and started yelling:

"Listen up sluts! This is your last auction. If you don't get sold, then you will put down like dogs."

The man continued on, but that was all I need to listen to. It made sense, try one more time to sell us and possible make profit and then they were going to kills us if they didn't sell all of us "sluts".

I heard the slinky man something about selling our broken souls for discounted price like we were anything but human, but I was more focused on baring through the pain of my broken ribs because if you thought about it there was nothing that I could do about anything that they did to us. We were at their mercy.

The door to the van shot closed and we were plunged in darkness.

I could hear the engine start in the background and the truck lurched forward. We drove for a while. I can't say how long until the slave truck came to a stop and the back door of the truck was thrown open.

I had to squint for the bright light that was shining in. As my eyes adjusted I could see the large building behind the man that came to haul us out. I could only guess that it was a slave auction place. What else would it be?

I was yet again dragged causing unnecessary pain to my ribs and abused privates as I dragged into the unknown building and down many stark white halls until we came to a door that another guard opened. I was then thrown into one of the many cages along the walls of the somewhat large room. One by one all of the cages were filled with other slaves from the truck.

I leaned against the wall panting as I tried to handle the pain, but ended up laying on my side so to not put any pressure on my butt. I watched the other slaves settle down through pain filled eyes as the guards left.

After a while of uneventfullness my eyes began to droop and I fell asleep.

I was startled awake by the bang of cages as many guards filed into the room and started pulling the slaves out. One guard came to my cage and opened the cage door with a key. He grabbed me by the arm and shoved cuffs onto my hands and then proceeded to drag me out of the room with the others and down a hall until we got to the got what I assumed was back stage. Front stage begin were the showed off us slaves like cattle.

One by one we were lined up and then stripped on spot till we were naked. I could only image what I looked like with bruises, cum and blood all over my body.

I looked across to the others side of the back stage where one slave stood next to a guard. I could hear the auctioneer telling the audience that they had one last premium slave to show until they showed the discounted slaves. I could only assume that the slave across for us was the last premium slave and just like I thought he was brought to the front of the stage and sold away.

Things went quickly from there as the broken slaves were brought up and either sold or brought back to back stage hauled off to their death.

And then it was my turn. I was hauled up to the front of the stage and the bright lights hit my face making we squint as I was shown naked to hundreds.

"And here we have a 15 year old boy, baby blue eyes, blond….."

I let the sounds of the auctioneer fade as I stared out into the crowd.

I had seen every slave in there premium line, but had seen nothing I liked. If I was going to get a slave I was going get a slave that at least interested me at least. I zoned out as the auctioneer rattled on.

I was a head trader of a small company that traded across dangerous zones that caused suffering and death to most. There were many of these small companies that trading across these impossible zones. And these companies were banded together under one head company called: Akatsuki Trading and Co. Akatsuki Trading and Co. was the only know company that could actual get there goods across these zones. They did this by using their smaller sub companies that ran certain areas. One zone being the Red Sand Desert, me being the one that ran this zone, thus where I got the name Akasuna no Sasori or Sasori of the Red Sand.

But of course there was a secret to this. The truth was: we were vampires. Vampire Lords at that and we answered to Pein the head of the Akatsuki Trading and Co. The lower vampires were the ones that did the actual hauling across dangerous areas. Since we were immortal and our wounds healed instantly trading across these areas was no problem.

Pein was in fact the King of the vampires and we were in a way the nobles, but liked to call ourselves Lords. We ran the human's trade industry and most of the important other cooperation's. And all we looked like was a band of trading companies under one company to all the humans.

I don't really even know why I came here to look at slaves. I have no real interest in getting one, but Pein had suggested that I get slave to throw my temper onto. More liked order me to get myself together.

I wasn't just known as Sasori of the Red Sand, but I was known to be mean and cruel. The humans like to say that my born name Sasori meaning scorpion fit my personality perfectly.

So more slaves were shown and either sold or lead off back stage to where ever they took the ones that hadn't been sold off.

It wasn't until they brought a small blonde haired boy on the stage that I actually straightened up in my seat.

The auctioneer said that he was 15 and blonde with baby blues eyes.

I looked closely at the boy. Watching the boy as he stared off onto the crowd. For some reason the boy interested me and that was enough for me to bid on him. And of course I won the bid for the boy.

I heard whispers as I walked back to pick up my merchandise as the attendant had said we she came to get me.

"He bought a broken boy?" one salve buyer whispered.

"Sasori of the Red Sand bought that trash?" said another.

I felt annoyed. I could buy whatever I pleased. Wouldn't it mean that a broken slave was more afraid of disobeying and better trained because of their experience? And on top of that I didn't want some fresh stock as they put it that had no idea what it was doing. Well I know that I don't want that. I don't what so new slave dropping stuff and stuttering like an idiot when I can have a quiet and know how to please their master slave. I swear humans are so stupid all they care about is the slave being virgin or not.

I came to the back were slaves were lined up waiting for their new masters.

The lady in front of me lead me down the hall of waiting slaves till she got a more closed off area were the more recently bought slaves were waiting.

I looked down at the small boy that I had purchased and looked at his dirty body. The kid looked like he had fallen into mud bath and then dragged through weeds and dirt.

I turned towards the attendant as she handed me the boys papers and the certificate that showed that I had owned him.

"May I have something to cover him with? I don't want to get my car dirty."

"Of course, I will be right back."

The lady then walked of and I then turned back towards the boy and started to inspect him, but soon realized that I would have to what till he was cleaned up a bit to really get a good look. Instead I decided that I should probably address the boy and make it clear that I am his new master.

"Look at me boy."

The child's head slowly rose up, but his one showing blue eye didn't even remover its gaze form the floor.

I jerked his chin and said:

"I told you to look at me."

His gaze at last fell on my face his one blue eye final looking into by chocolate colored eyes. His blue eye had a glazed look to it and I could see fear and some other emotion behind the glazed look.

"What's your name?"

"Deidara" he said in a whisper.

"You will call me Master or Master Sasori and nothing else."

"Yes Master" the boy whispered again.

Just as the kid said that the lady was back with a large shirt that was put on the kid by a guard that had been following her. She then asked me:

"Would like help putting your merchandise in your car?"

"Yes"

The lady nodded to the guard that then unlocked the cuffs on the boys wrists. I turned and lead the guard and slave to my awaiting car and got in. The guard then shoved the boy into the back seat with me.

The guard then the thanked him for his purchase and promptly shut the car door.

I then told my driver to take us home.

The cabin of the car was then filled with silence and the silence continued all the way till we pulled up to my home.

The driver opened the door for me and I got out and motioned for the boy to follow. The child then got out of the car and looked at the house.

I could tell that he was shocked, because the house was more like a manor then a house.

I was greeted at the door by my servants. I told one of the servants to start a bath in my bathroom. She immediately scurried off to start the bath. I lead the boy upstairs and into my bedroom where we walked into the bathroom and were the servant just finished with the bath. I told her to get the boy some temporary cloths and she nodded and let the room.

I turned to the child and looked at him assessing how I was going to do this. Well there was really only one way. I had to face this head on because I knew that this was not going to be easy.

"Take off your clothes," I said to the kid.

He looked up at me in a startled manor. Liked he didn't think that the bath was for him. I mean why wouldn't it be? He was filthy and I sure wasn't.

He started to back up towards the door a look of fear on his face.

"Take off your cloths, NOW."

He flinched when I said the word now with some force behind it. I would rather leave him alone to bath, but since he was new I didn't want to leave him along. I mean he could drown himself and then this would all be waste of time and money.

He took off his shirt and I motioned towards the tub. He hesitated to towards it and slowly brought his foot up to the water. I guess when he realized that the bath wasn't some kind of monster he got in.

I then bent down and got the shampoo on the side of the tub and put some my hand. I cleaned his hair which seemed too enjoyed after he relaxed. The strand of hair the covered his other eye though was something that he put up a small fight when I tried to move the stand and clean it. So I just decided that I would let him do it and he did, but not after turning away slightly so I couldn't see.

I then proceeded to clean the rest of him begin careful not to hurt him as I noticed more and more injuries as the dirty washed away.

I didn't really have the much trouble like I had expected till I got to his private area. That when he panicked. I could see it. The utter terror that flashed across his features. He start thrashing in the bath tub and whisper begging for me not to touch him, his voice ringing through the bathroom.

"Please don't. Please."

"I'm sorry for whatever I did, just please not that. Please."

I looked at the kid as he backed up to the farthest corner of the tub, the farthest away from me.

I sighed and here was the trouble that I was expecting, but then again they did say he was broken.

I just held out the bottle of body wash to the kid and he just looked at me with a shocked excretion. He hesitantly took the bottle from me and poured out some onto his small hands.

He then discreetly as possible cleaned himself down there, but I didn't miss the small wince that escaped as he did so.

After he was done I made him stand up and I turned on the shower as the water drained out of the tub so that I he could get all of the soapy water off.

And that's when I got the first good look at the kid without all of the dirt covering him.

He an assortment of bruises in the stages of healing and some lacerations on his arms and stomach and you could see everyone bones. His ribs being the most pronounced. There were rope burns on his wrist from being tied up and his back was a whole other story. He had whip marks that looked fresh. Most hadn't even start to scar over. There were also bruises in the shape of hands on his hip and at the tip of the bruises you could see moon shaped crevices were nails bit into his skin.

All and all the kid was a mess. Which I had been expecting any away. I mean the price to buy the brat was so much cheaper than the others.

I looked father down his body and looked at his legs the only area that I hadn't looked at while the boy was rinsing.

That when I sucked in a sharp breath. On the back of his legs was blood. Not dried. Fresh blood and I knew where it was leaking from as I followed the trail of blood, that wasn't begin washed away with the water, up to his buttocks.

Why was he still bleeding? Shouldn't the bleeding have stopped by know even if he was taken right before I purchased him? At the least the bath should have stopped the bleeding.

I turned the water off and grabbed a towel and then a wash cloth. I handed him the towel that he immediately used to cover himself and I then handed him the wash cloth.

He looked at me curiously. "It's so you don't bleed all over my carpet."

The boys eyes seemed to widen and he the slowly reached out for the cloth and took it. I turned around at that point and left the bathroom. I walked into my room and found a neat stack of cloths the maids had left that I had requested.

I picked them up and returned to the bathroom were the brat was standing. I got out my medical kit form under the sink and motioned from him to sit on the toilet. The kid slowly sat down with a wince and I then proceeded to clean all of his wounds. I could tell that he was trying to hold back his sounds of pain as I rubbed at the whip marks with the disinfectant.

When I was finished I wrapped the cleaned wounds up and handed him the clothes. He looked at me nervously and I turned around and looked at the wall as he got dress. I really just wanted this to be down with at this point so that I could get back to work.

When I turned around he was holding the towel and the wash cloth. But what startled me was the amount of blood that had already collected on the cloth. That couldn't be good. At the rate this kid was losing blood and especially from that area I was surprised he was standing.

"Put the cloth in the hamper and set the towel on top."

He did as directed and I then got another thicker wash cloth form the cabinet.

"Put this in your pants so you don't get blood on your cloths."

I then turned around and I heard him shuffle with his pants and put the wash cloth where I had directed. I knew at this point that I was going to have to call a doctor. Because there was no way that I was going to look down there and on top of that I don't think the kid would let me though I would get my way in end, it would just end up being a hassle.

Calling a doctor was probably a good thing to do because from the extent of his wounds and other injuries he need a professional to really look at him.

I turned back around after I heard the shuffling end.

"Follow me" I said in a scruff voice.

I guided the boy out of my room and down the hall a little ways till we got to the servants stairs. I then walked down the till we got to a room along the stair case.

"There is one along each of the servant's stair cases that lead up. These rooms are used for personal servants so they are closer to their masters. This one will be yours. There is a bathroom attached to the room."

I walked in and the brat followed me in. As he looked around the small room I noticed that he was looking around the room like it was some kind of treasure to be given the room.

"Sit on the bed."

The kid scrambled to the bed and sat down with a flash of pain in his eyes.

"Alright, from now on you will personally attend to me. You will not be doing any cleaning, cooking or any other house hold chores the only job that you are assigned to do is attend to me. . . also you are to never disobey me no matter what. There will be dire consequences. If you behave and obey there will be no punishments. When you are not needed you will stay here in this room. Understood?"

"Yes, master" the boy said in a small voice. I could see the fear in his eyes as I said punishment.

"I will a maid get you some proper fitted cloths and also have someone show you around. After you return here and you can do what you want till you are called for."

At that I got up and left.

My wounds felt way better as I waited for the maid to come and show me around like master said. I ran my hands across the soft cotton bedding. I couldn't believe that I had my own bed more less my own room.

There was a knock at my door and I got up to answer it. In front of me was a pretty blonde maid.

"Hello my name is Ino. I will be showing around the manor and letting you meet the other staff. Please come this way."

I followed her out the door and down the flight of stairs till we got to the bottom. She then led me over to a small room that was filled with the other staff. As we walked in the staff stopped talking and turned to look at us.

"Would you introduce yourself to us," Ino asked as she lead me over to the others.

I looked at the staff and all there scrutinizing gazes.

"My names Diedara."

And after that I was introduced to all the other servants.

First was Kiba. He took care of the manors dogs and horses. Next was Hinata and Sakura who took care of the cleaning. Then was Shino who was in charge of taking care of the gardens and then Shikamaru and Neji were in charge of manor security. After that there was Choji who was in charge house hold cooking, lastly Ino announced that she was also helped with the cleaning.

After introductions I was lead throughout the massive house and told were everything was by Ino and I was them lead back to the kitchen where I was told to sit on the high chair stool.

A bowel of broth was then put in front of me by Choji

"I figured that you wouldn't be able to stomach much considering how thin you are."

He must have seen my shocked expression because he then continued.

"Your Master may be known to be cruel, but he is not stupid. He had told use to give you three meals a day. He doesn't need you dropping dead from starvation."

"Cruel?" I asked softly with a hint of fear.

"He told you his name didn't he?" Ino asked.

"Sasori" I answered back quietly.

"You might know him better by the name Akasuna no Sasori," Choji said.

Sasori of the Red Sand? Am I cursed with bad luck? I still can't believe I was bought. But I now find out that I was bought by a rich trader that was known to be cruel and even rumored to kill those who opposed him.

"Don't freak out now. He has never hurt us unless we have disobeyed or done something unthinkable." Ino said.

Choji then warned: "But be warned, his punishments are brutal and he will not relent if you have truly offended him."

Silence filled the large kitchen and was then broken.

"Now eat you soup or it get cold."

I slowly ate the soup so to make sure I didn't throw it back up later. After I was finished I said my thanks and then was lead by Ino back to room. The instant she was gone I dropped onto the bed and let my worries a physical pain fall away and sleep claimed me.

A/N: Please give me a review. I would really appreciate it. Even a fav. will make my day!


	2. Destroying Souls

**Note: To see my progress on a upcoming chapters, go to my profile and you will see me frequently posting my progress and if I am not adding new chapters possible reasons why. I do not abandon my stories.**

Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 2 Destroying Souls

 _Just to clarify Sasori is 28 and Deidara is 15 and the rest of the servants are in the range of 23 to 25._

I slowly opened my glazed over eyes at the sound of knocking. It took me a minute to figure out where I was, as I looked up a white ceiling.

By the time my hazed mind remembered where I was the knocking had stopped. I tried to get up at this point because I knew that not answering to door would anger Sasori and right now I didn't think my body could handle any punishment I might receive from not answering.

But when I tried to get up it was like my body fully awakened because hot pain shot all through my body and I end up face to face with floor causing waves and waves of agony. My back was on fire and butt hurt in a way I didn't think was good. I could feel hot liquid running down my thighs and dripping onto the floor. It hurt, it hurt so much.

My mind drifted away at that point as the pain became too much.

After while I can't say how long with the way everything all jumbled in my mind there was knocking again at my door, but I couldn't seem to even get my limbs to move as the knocking became harsher.

I finally was able to get me self off of the floor and open the door. When I opened the door I was met with the face of a very anger Sasori.

I sorted through the stacks of paper work as I signed the ones that I agreed to and move others to the side that I need to think about or did not agree to at all, but even as I did this I couldn't stop thinking about the kid that I had brought today.

The brat didn't seem that bad, but he did seem to have problems. Then again I think everyone would have problems with someone touching them down THERE, but he was a slave and if a master, no, if I wanted to touch THERE or anywhere for that matter then he had no right to complain.

I could punish the kid for it, but I really don't think that that would be beneficial. He had been abused; I can't expect him to be perfect.

No it wasn't that he didn't want me to touch him there that bothered me, it didn't really bother me at all. What I was worried about was that if I didn't show him my authority he would think that it was ok for him try other things, get away with things because I let him get away with me not touching him there.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," I called

Ino then walked in with a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?"

"I walked over to Dieidara's room to see if he wanted to eat dinner now since its been a while since he ate lunch, but he didn't open the door when I knock and I tried turning the door knob, but he seemed to have locked his door. I'm worried. He's so thin and he just doesn't look well."

I turned in my seat and opened the bottom drawer to get the master set of keys that I had. I then selected the key that opened the Deidara's door.

I got up and stormed past Ino and down the hall. I was right since I let the kid off the hook he thought that he could test my authority.

God Damnit, I had already taken time off to get to the slave auction and now I had to deal with this. All this shit was going to make me even more behind in my work. Trading companies don't just run themselves and everyone else was just too incompetent to do it for me.

As some as I reached the door with Ino trailing behind me I started knocking. When the brat didn't answer to that I started knocking even harsher and when I was just about to use the key the door, it slowly opened and reveled timid and fragile looking Diedara.

I glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing not answering the door? Did you think that you can get away with things because I let you get away with me not touching you in the bathroom?" I yelled. "You are a slave and if I didn't make this clear earlier you are to never disobey and that includes opening the door on the first knock and I don't care if you are opening the door for a servant or even a cat they are all above you and you will OBEY. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" I yelled at him.

"Yes Master Sasori, it will not happen again." The kid whispered.

"It God Damn better not happen again. I will decide your punishment later after I finished catching up with all the work I missed buy you and dealing with this."

I didn't miss how his face became drained of all color at the word punishment, if he had any color left at all to drain from his face that is.

I then promptly left and ordered Ino to get my dinner and that I would have it in my office today.

My mind was in a haze as the word PUNISHMENT repeated over and over again in my head. I could feel my body shaking like a leaf. I stood in the door way as flashbacks of previous owners punishments went through head.

I was startled out of my haze as a hand touched my shoulder. I immediately fell back against the door frame causing hot pain to flash down my back as I tried desperately to get away from the hand that had touched me.

I could fell hot tears streaming down my face as fell to the floor causing even worse pain when my butt hit the floor.

I heard a scream of pain that I soon realized was mine as I curled up on the floor and sobbed.

The hand was back but this time it was stroking my hair as I cried on the hardwood floors of the entry way.

After a while of the hand stroking my hair I stopped crying and looked into Ino's concerned face.

"I'm sorry" I said when I realized that the hand that had touched me before was actually Ino's.

"There's no need to be sorry."

Silence filled the area between the stairs and my room. After a while of Ino continuing to stroke my hair the silence was broken.

"I have to get the Masters dinner, but would you also like dinner now?"

"Yes please, Ino-san"

"Alright, I will let you get cleaned up a bit and when you are ready you can come to the kitchen."

She got up and left. I laid on the floor for a while till I realized that that blood was starting drip onto the floor.

I was surprised that Ino didn't notice the blood, but then realized that the blood only showed on the back of my pants and the black shirt that I was wearing was way too large for me and covered the back of my pants.

I slowly got my protesting body off the floor and opened the door the rest of the way. I was relieved when I noticed that if the door had even opened and an inch more they would have noticed the blood on the floor by the bed where I had fallen off.

I walked over and inspected the bed and was pleased to find no blood on the cream sheets. I didn't need to make Master even more mad by staining the sheets.

I walked into the tiny attached bathroom that had the bare necessities and got a towel to mop up the blood. I walked back into the bedroom and cleaned up the blood on the floor.

After, I put the blood covered towel into the hamper that was in the bathroom corner next to the sink. I then splashed water on my face and made sure that the back of my pants was covered by my black shirt so no one would see the now drying blood.

I then walked to the door and made my way to the kitchen were Choji was cooking. Upon seeing me he gave me a smile and put another bowl of soup in front of me when I sat down.

"You can have whatever you like after you can handle the foods again" he said.

Nodding lightly I ate the soup and the excused myself with a murmured thanks.

On my way back up I ran into Ino.

"I put some sets of clothes on your bed that should fit you better. I figured that you were going to need more."

"Thank you" I murmured.

"You're welcome, have a good night."

She then scurried off before I could respond and I found that better than having to. I hated talking. It could get me into trouble and it could also reveal something I didn't want to. In the end even saying have a good night to someone was something I hated.

I walked up the servants stairs after going down a few halls and reached my room. Like Ino had said the cloths were on my bed.

I really looked at the room given to me now that I was alone and not completely exhausted.

There was a desk in the left corner and night stand next to it and next to the night stand was the bed that also had another nightstand on the other side that hit the wall. On the side perpendicular to the desk was the closet and across from that was the tiny bathroom. There was one tiny window in the room and that was above my bed. It had a small window sill that had a potted plant sitting on it. The walls were painted a French Yellow color and the bathroom was white and yellow tiled floors. That was it.

I picked up the cloths and put them in the closet. I then changed in to the night cloths that were given to me and changed my underwear that was covered in blood. I found a new wash cloth under the sink and pit it in my boxers.

When I was done I looked up and into the mirror above the bathroom sink.

My one showing eye was glazed over and my face looked sunken in. I was deathly pale except for the slight blush on my cheeks.

I sighed and walked back into my bedroom and crawled into bed and pulled the cotton sheets and blue quilt up to my face.

I couldn't stop thinking about the punishment that I was going to reserve for my impudence. I just hoped that the punishment wasn't too painful.

The sound of knocking on the door woke me from my slumber and I dashed to answer despite my protesting body. I wouldn't ever make the mistake of not being able to answer.

I throw open the door and was greeted by Ino.

"Good morning. Hope you slept well. I have been informed to tell you that I will be doing your laundry and keeping your bedroom and bathroom clean because your soul job is to serve Master. Oh and speaking of Master Sasori, he said he would like to see you in his study." Ino resited.

"Ok"

"Alright then. Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yes"

"Good, good."

She then left.

Fear burned in me as I made my way to the Masters study/office.

How severe would his punishment be? Would he whip me? Rape me? Lock me up in a cell for days with no food or water?

I let my thoughts stop there. If I continued on this line of thought I wouldn't ever make it to the Masters study.

I arrived at the old oak door that had leaves carved into it. I knocked on the door and heard the Masters voice calling me in. I opened the door and timidly walked in.

I heard a small and almost unnoticeable knock at my door that was not Ino's usual knock or ever any of the others knocks, which could only mean that it had to be Deidara's

I called him in and the door slowly opened and the boy walked in. His head was down and his poster was completely submissive.

Good. Maybe the yelling had done some good, but I still had to make sure that he understood never to cross me. EVER.

I set down my papers.

"Get over here, brat."

The kid rushed to my side. I looked him over ones his was a few feet from my desk. He was pale still and looked as thin as a rail, but Ino seemed to have gotten him some cloths that didn't look they would blow of his tiny figure at any moment.

"I have come to a decision about your punishment."

"Yes, Master" said his fearful voice.

"Come with me."

I took the boy to a brightly lit room that had that had no furniture except for chains on the white walls. I hooked the boy up to the wall and took some clamps that were used to keep someones eyes open. I fitted the clamp over the on visible eye to keep it open. I then took a bright lamp that had no cover and put right near his face.

I looked up into the terrified held open eyes.

"Your punishment is sleep deprivation" I said while putting tape over his mouth and chaining his neck to the wall.

"You will also not be able to eat even though you are already so thin, but there is no way around it because you will not be allowed human contact."

I finished with him and then walked over to the thermostat on the wall. I turned the temperature down to 30 degrees. I turned around and faced the terrified boy.

"Your full punishment is sleep deprivation, starvation, solitude and exposure to cold for the next 2 days. On the third morning you will be let out and you will see the doctor that I had told you, you would see. Be happy I'm not beating you or worse. Consider this to be the lowest tear in punishments."

With that I turned and left the room locking the door behind me.

I'm shivering as my breath comes out in white puffs in front of me. I'm hungry and it's so quite.

As mind wandered I became more and more worried.

Could you die from sleep deprivation? Was he going to leave me here? I'm I going to die of hypothermia first? What if he doesn't come back? He could forget about me. The doors locked and no one can get in or out without the key and there's no windows. No one can save me. He left me here to die. I'm going to die, but I have been bad. I defied Master. I deserve to die. I deserve this punishment: a slow and painful death.

(Hours passing slowly)

I have been bad…..

I'm going to die…..

I have been bad…..

Never deify Master again….

I have been bad….

I don't deserve to live….

I'm a worthless, I'm a slut.

I'm trash.

Lower then the low.

I made Master mad.

I deserve to die.

Die…

Die…

Die…

It's a couple of more hours till the brats punishment is over. I have a doctor to coming at 2:00 to look at the brats wounds and more specifically the bleeding from his anus.

I busied myself with signing documents and looking at shipments when the clock chimed 9:00. I got up form my office chair and walked down the hall to the lock torture room. I pulled out the set of keys that I always carry and put it in the hole. Opening the door a rush of freezing are came out of the room. Slowly I entered and looked over to the brat.

He was pale, super pale. The kid could almost pace by as dead. His hands that hung above his head look more skeletal than ever before and the deep black rings under his eyes. But what scared me were one blank eye the stared straight ahead.

I rushed over to the kid and snapped my fingers in front of his face and to my relief the kid seemed to wake up from his stupor and look at me, but the dead look still didn't leave his eyes.

I careful unchained him and commanded the brat to stand up so we could leave the freezing room.

The kid tried to get up, but his legs didn't seem to be able to hold his weight.

Sighing I lifted the kid into my arms and froze. He was so light. It was like I was caring a 6 year old kid not a 15 year old and his skin was so cold.

Damn maybe I went a little extreme.

I rushed out of the room and to my bedroom where I knew that it would be warmer. Carefully I lowered him into the empty bath tub and stripped him. I filled the bath with luck warm water so I wouldn't shock him. I looked over the kids small body that looked even more sunken in them before. Sighing I washed the kid and replace the water in the tube with warmer water.

After sometime when I felt that his body was back to a somewhat normal temperature. I lifted the kid up and dried him off.

It worried me for a moment that the kid had gone into shock because he just stared straight ahead, but when I ordered the kid to dry his privates the kid did as commanded. It was like the everything else was dead to him. It was like all he lived for was being ordered.

In a way I guess I should have suspected this. They said that he was broken when I bought him and I think that I truly broke the kid with this punishment. Though I couldn't go back and make the punishment less severe, but I could take care of him until he was in better health. There is no use in leaving someone to fend for themselves after a punishment. What point is there in a punishment if the person dies?

Carefully I lifted the kid off the bathroom floor and brought him to my bed. I watched as the brats eye slowly close and then walked over to my closet and picked out a thick sweater.

When I got back over to the bed I stopped dead in my tracks. Red. He was bleed. Still bleeding from his ass.

"Shit"

Dropping the shirt onto the bed I walked out from my bedroom and yelled for Ino and Hinata. A second later I could see both of them rushing down the hall. I never yelled for them unless it was important.

When they arrive I asked them to get new sheets for my bed because Diedara had bleed all over them and to get some towels.

They rushed off and a minute later came back with sheets. But by that point I had put a damp wash cloth to the kids hole while I held his blanket wrapped form as the sheet were changed and the maids laid out the towels on one side of the bed. When they were finished I told Ino to get a pair of boxers from Deidara's room and a bowel of broth. I then told Hinata to call the doctor and tell him that he was needed earlier and that it was an emergency.

When Ino came back, I told her to set the boxers and broth on the nightstand and then asked her to get me a glass of water as I set Deidara down on the towel covered side of the bed. I took the blanket away from his body and put the thick sweater that had been set aside by Hinata on the boys small form. I then lifted his legs and put the wash cloth back against his bleeding anus after being taking away as I dressed him. I didn't put the boxers on the kid because I figure it would be a hassle for the doctor when he got here. I pulled the blanket up over his cold body and tried to rouse him

The kid slowly opened his one dead eye and I held the bowel of broth in front of his face. I shift to a position to where I could hold his head up so he could drink the spoon fulls of broth that I gave him from the bowel on the nightstand.

It took a lot of coaxing, but I final got him to drinks some of the broth. I got about half way through the bowel till the kid refused to drink any more.

The kid just laid there, shivering in my arms as I put the spoon back into the bowel.

A knock at the door, had me laying the kid back down and calling the person into the room.

Ino opened the door for Doctor Harold and then shut in behind the man after he walked in. He was an older man, maybe in his late 50ies and had always been our family doctor.

"Good morning Lord Sasori," said the doctor.

"Thank you for coming so much earlier."

"You're welcome, now I assume that boy on the bed is the patient."

"Yes I got him about four days ago at a slave auction. His body was covered in bruises and lacerations and he wouldn't let me look at his covered eye, but what has worried me the most is that he's bleeding from the rear."

"From the rear?" asked the doctor as he walked over to the bed.

"Yes, and it hasn't stopped. I didn't have you come until today because I had to punish the brat for disobedience."

"Alright, well I m going to have to inspected him."

"Thank you."

I got up from my spot on the bed and walked out of my bedroom.

This was a pain. I messed up. The brat should have seen a doctor first and after he healed I could punish him, but I had let my anger lead me and not my head. If the kid were to die Pain would have my head for killing the kid in four days. It would just prove that I have no control over m temper.

After I got to my office I looked at my cluttered desk and decided to organize. Picking up the papers after papers and setting them in the correct pile took me over an hour to complete. By then lunch was rolling around and I decided to go and check on the brat and see how Doctor Harold was doing.

I walked down the hall and decided to take the servants stairs up to my bedroom because it was faster. I pasted Diedaras room and continued up till I got to the 3rd floor and walked up to my bedroom door.

Pushing open the door I saw the doctor wrapping on of Deidaras hands in gauze.

"I'm almost done Lord Sasori and then I will tell you what I found," the doctor said as he finished wrapping the brats hand and putting away his supplies and stood up to address me.

"He has 5 five broken ribs and 3 bruised ribs. The whip marks on his back are in a range of healing, but somewhere infected. What has come to concern me is that he might not have any feeling at all on his back after he heals because of the extent of the damage. It appears that he has been whipped over and over, over long periods of time, thus permanently destroy skin cells on his back and parts of his nervous system. He has cuts on his arms and legs that running form minor to more serious."

The doctor sighed and then continued. "He had major anal tearing in his rectum. The reason the bleeding hasn't stop is the tear in his rectum was on a blood artery. It appears that it is healing, but it is very slow process. There are prominent signs of sexual abuse from anal scaring. In reality I doubt that he can even feel parts of his anus, specifically the outer areas. I put some numbing cream and some healent around there and in his anus for pain."

"So it will heal?"

"It should, but if he continues to bleed for the next two weeks we might have to do surgery. I recommend that he stays in bed and doesn't move much, it could cause more tearing and could cause one of his broken ribs to puncture a lung. Also I recommend that he reframe form anything sexual and that he be given liquids so that he doesn't have to defecate. It would cause him pain and possible more tearing."

I know he meant that I should reframe form doing anything sexual to the kid. It wasn't like the kid had a choice. Well it could be worse. It appeared that the brat would heal if given the time to heal. And we were already giving him broth so there is no problem with that.

"In regards to his eye that is covered, it appears to be completely blind. I can't say how that came to be but there are a number of ways that it could have happened. Now there is one more thing that concerns me. He too thin, if he keeps losing this much weight I'm afraid that he won't live very long. He is extremely weak and he also has a high fever.

"I'm aware of his weight problems. I'll have the maids give him broths frequently and I'll also have someone watch him."

"Good. Make sure the person watches the boys fever."

"I will. Thank you doctor for your time."

The doctor then stepped out of the room and left me with the brat. I walked over to my bed were the brat laided. I picked up the phone and called to the kitchen for fresh broth and for someone to find Hinata.

Five minutes later the soup arrived with Hinata who I then told to try and get the kid to eat and to watch his fever.

"Report to me in my office if anything changes."


	3. Mistakes that you BLEED for

A/N: I noticed as I was writing this that I was say eyes though Deidara covers one of them. So I wentt back and changed the previous chapters to eye and I also edited the chapters too. It's insane how many mistakes you see when you go back and reread your own work.

Sorry for this chapter being short, but I am from now on going to be doing shorter chapters. I do not have the time otherwise. In the future after the story is finished I might combine chapters, but for now they are going to be shorter.

Please **review** and most of all enjoy!

Chapter 3 Mistakes

As the day drew to a close, I walked down the hall towards my bedroom where the brat was sleeping. I probably should have put the brat in his own room, but it would have been colder in there for him. Though I also could have put him in one of the quest bedrooms, but those were on the second floor of the manor and I didn't want to be to one floor away from the brat if something were to happen. In a way it was probably better that the boy was in my room so that I could watch him through the night and feed him frequently.

Arriving at my room which was down the hall from my study, I opened the door to Ino and Hinata trying to get the brat to drink some more broth.

At my arrival they bowed at my presence and returned to trying to get broth down the kids throat. I watched from a distance and eventual they got the warm liquid down the brats throat after much struggle.

"You my leave, I will watch him through the night and you two will resume taking care of him through the next day."

"Yes my Lord," the two chorused.

"Oh, and please bring up a fresh bowl of soup please," I told them as they started to leave.

They murmured a yes my Lord and then left me with the kid.

I strutted over to the bed and looked down on the kids prone form in my bed. His face was flush with fever and the kid was panting like he had just run a marathon. I slowly sat down on the chair by the bed and looked over at the night stand. There were a bunch of bottles, which I had assumed where left by Dr. Harold on the nightstand. The first bottle was actually a cream for the brats back and the second bottle was some kind of pain killer that would also knock the kid out. The third bottle was a fever reducer pills and the forth was a salve for his cuts on his arms and legs. Then there was a tube of numbing agent that I assumed was for his anus. The last two bottles were supplements; one was a multivitamin and the other was some kind of high fat content pills.

I picked up the wash cloth that was hanging on the edge of a bowel filled with cold water that was next to the bottles on the nightstand and dipped the cloth in the water. I placed the cold cloth on his face after ringing it out. As soft moan left the boys mouth the instant the cold cloth touched his feverish face.

There was a knock at the door and Ino walked in with some broths and a small bag. She set the broth on the nightstand and then handed me the bag.

"Dr. Harold came back about a couple of minutes ago and gave this to Sakura who answered the door."

Ino then gave me the letter and excused from the room.

 _Dear Mr._ Akasuna

 _Please excuse me for not telling you that I left the medications on the nightstand. I was in a rush to get my next patient, but forgot to inform about them. Hopefully this didn't inconvenacy you in any way._

 _For the medications please read the instructions on the bottles before giving them to the boy. The salve for his back(used for healing cuts and wounds) can also be used for his rectum tearing, but I would recommend that you let the boy do it himself when he awakes._

 _I will be back tomorrow between 2:00 and 3:00 to check on the boy and I will bring some painkillers that won't knock the kid out when given to him. If this time does not work for you place give me a call. If you have any questions about the medications please call or wait till tomorrow._

 _There is one other thing that I want to discuss with you, but I rather do it in person when I see you tomorrow._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dr. Harold_

I set the note down on the nightstand and turned to watch the brat sleep. I would have to move the brat out of my room at some point so that I could sleep in my own bed, though I will have to ask Dr. Harold if I should move the kid yet.

Thinking about Dr. Harold I wondered what Dr. Harold wanted to talk about? Was it about the brat or something else?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of thrashing. I looked up sharply at the bed and watched as the brat thrashed weakly in the bed. The kid was mumbling under his breath. What he was saying exactly was lost over the sound of the sheets and blankets being kicked around.

I got up from my spot next to my bed and put my hand on the brat shoulder trying to wake the kid, but it just seemed to make the kid thrashed more and the mumblings then turned into cries. Tears were spilling out from under the boys closed eye lids. And his cries then turned into words.

"Please stop! It hurts, it hurts!"

"No, no, I don't like it."

"Please no. No more."

"It hurts!"

I shook the kid harder trying to break the kid out of his obviously frightening dream. He kid just stopped suddenly and I looked up to his one visible eye and saw it looking back at me in pure terror, the wet cloth slipping off his forehead.

I backed away slowly with my hands up as if I were trying to calm a frightened animal. I knew that the kid wasn't in the right frame of mind with high fever that he had at the moment. There was no use in getting mad at the kid. It would do no good.

"Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you. You had a bad dream," I said in a way that sounded like I was talking to a frightened child. Though considering how small the kid was, it was almost like he was. I sat down on the chair by his bed and waited for him to calm down a bit before trying anything else.

The brat tried to scramble away, but yelped in pain as his sudden movements. His pupils were blown wide, till almost the entire blue iris was not showing. The kid panted and slumped to the head board, his pupils finally going back to normal.

The kid stared at me for a moment and then seemed to recognize me, because before I could stop the brat he was scrambling off the bed and bowing on the floor begging for forgiveness for sleeping on the bed.

I sighed. "It's fine. I put you in my bed; now get back onto that bed before your fever rises above what it already is."

The kid slowly rose from the floor without ever taking his eyes off the floor and pulled himself back onto the bed with great trouble.

Once the kid was back on the bed I ordered him to sit up against the head board and put the blankets on his lap. I took the fallen cloth and put it back into the bowl of cold water.

"Are you in any pain?"

The brat turned to look at me, but didn't look me in the eye. I could tell from his on eye showing that no had ever asked that question to him in the manner that I had just asked him.

In a very small voice I heard a small "yes" and then silence. I was surprised that the kid had even answered, but then I had just yelled at him almost three days ago to always answer the door and that could also be translated into answer everything including verbally compensations were to be answered to. Or the brat could be afraid of punishment. Either way I am glad that I was saved the trouble of trying to get the truth out of the kid.

"I have some pain killers here, but they will knock you out. So first I want you to drink this soup and water. Here." I handed him the bowl of soup.

The kids hands slowly reached out for the bowl, but were shaking too much. So while not believing that I was doing this, I pick up the spoon in the bowl and brought it to his mouth.

The kid had a slightly shocked expression on his face as he opened his mouth to take in the now luke warm soup. I fed him spoonful after spoonful till I could tell by the slight scrunch up of his face at the next spoonful that he didn't want any more of the liquid.

I stopped feeding him the soup and put the bowel back on the night stand. I then picked up the glass of water and held it up to his mouth.

The brat didn't seem embarrassed in the least. He almost seemed grateful of the help. Though considering how he is a slave, I wouldn't be surprised if this is the first time that the kid has been helped by someone and least of all his master.

The kids shaky skeletal hands reached up toward the glass brushing against mine at the bottom and reach for the top to tip the glass more.

The kid drank the water as if he was never going to have water again. Though considering the state that he was in when I brought him you would have to wonder if he was allowed water very often. I suspected not.

When the kid pulled back weakly on the glass that was ¾'s empty I pulled the glass back.

I opened up different bottles on the night stand and took at out the prescribed fever reducer and pain killers. With the water that was left in the glass. I held out the pills and the water to the kid. The kid put the pills in his mouth one by one till all three was gone from my hand and I brought the glass of water back up to his mouth. He drained the rest of the water from the glass to wash down the pills.

I could see the that the knock out drugs in the pain medication was all ready kicking in because the kid was slumping against the heard board more than the kid was before as I set down the glass on the nightstand. The brat's eye then glazed over and he almost slipped over the side of the bed, but I caught him before he could. As I caught him I could see his one visible slip close and the kid went completely limp in my arms.

I sighed and fixed the kid into my bed and pulled the covers up to the brats face. I then picked up the cold wet cloth from the bowel and put it on the brats forehead. He was going to be a hand full. But I have to control my temper. I can't get mad like I did before, the kids too fragile, mentally and mostly at the moment physically.

I sat back down on the chair next to the bed after I fixed the kid comfortably into my bed. I leaned back in the chair and got ready for a long night.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
